


Starduster

by NebNeb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebNeb/pseuds/NebNeb
Summary: "he remembers holding his phone in is hand a few hours ago, searching for desprate answers why do i feel so empty how do i make the pain stop how do i live with my self how does it feel to stop breathing-Laundry, right."





	Starduster

**Author's Note:**

>  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I wrote this last month but only got the courage to post now?????? Yeah this is really short sorry????

_ it's mudane _ , nagito muses as he stands in the middle of the stairs looking into the cold basement where his laundry stays, wet in the dryer. he thinks of hajime’s words, what he said to him as they hugged goodbye.  _ you have matter nagito. you exist for a reason. you have purpose. _

 

nagito huffs out a choked laugh suddenly, it's more of a bark really, but as he looks into the dark abyss before him he thinks to himself,  _ what's the purpose of a man who can't even force himself to get out of bed most days? why did he exist if he despised everything he did? did he really matter? would anyone truly care if he died? _

 

he remembers holding his phone in is hand a few hours ago, searching for desprate answers  _ why do i feel so empty how do i make the pain stop how do i live with my self how does it feel to stop  _ **_breathing_ **

 

laundry, right.

 

it's mudane, nagito thinks once more as he brings his wet clothes into the dryer, carelessly throws in the dryer sheets-two, always two- push start. 

 

the sound of the old dryer fills the empty house and- _im lonely_ \- he desperately wants to talk to hinata- _he doesn't like you-_ he wants to feel alive again- _you were never alive-_ he wants to be happy- _you don't deserve happiness-_

  
_ “can someone teach me how to  _ **_feel_ ** _?”  _ nagito yells desperately to no one, and sinks into a ball and cries and cries. he buries his arms into his chest and wails, pleas for happiness going unanswered.


End file.
